


sleepy

by xLouisa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Bucky, Daddy Steve, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Sexual Age Play, little Tony
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa
Summary: Un moment d'intimité entre Tony et Steve, un soir dans leur chambre.





	sleepy

Le silence de la nuit fut brisé par les bruits de succion. Steve avait son petit accroché à son sein, passant ses doigts sur ses joues pour essuyer le liquide blanchâtre.

Le père commença à se rendormir, mais il fut rappelé à l'ordre par son bébé qui réclamait toute son attention. Il posa alors ses yeux bleus sur Tony, celui-ci le regardant comme s'il était l'une des merveilles du monde.

\- Tu n'es pas fatigué ? Papa commence à l'être tu sais...

Et comme s'il avait prononcé des mots magiques, Tony commença à battre des paupières, signe évident de fatigue. Le petit continua à téter une dizaine de minutes, avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son père. Ce dernier n'ayant le courage de se déplacer, s'endormit lui aussi, dos contre la tête de lit.

JARVIS décida d'immortaliser le moment pour l'envoyer à Bucky, occupé par une mission en Russie.


End file.
